1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for viewing a predetermined sector via a correctly oriented, altered reflection. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear view reflecting system for moving vehicles such as automobiles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen the development of a wide variety of apparatus and means for viewing a sector, such as the rear of a moving vehicle. Primarily the apparatus of the prior art have employed one of two methods. In these methods the images are either projected images or reflected images. The projected images are dependent upon a bright illumination for transfer of the images since they lose so much light. Moreover, a darkened area around the final viewing screen is necessary since very little light effectively destroys the final image. With the simple reflection type image, the light is preserved but because of the use of the concave mirrors and the like, this produces an exaggerated, disoriented, or distorted picture of the objects in the field of view and also affords relatively limited field of view if distortion is to be within tolerable limits. Typical of the prior art types of apparatus are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 951,755 shows a car view box for street car or the like; 1,214,897 shows a tubular mirror system for an enclosed racing vehicle; 1,977,019 is one of the more pertinent patents showing a rear vision device for a vehicle having reflected images; 2,193,217 shows a relatively complicated system of interrelated mirrors and lenses to e. a periscopic rear view device; 2,281,102 shows a rear vision device for a vehicle; 3,127,191 shows a periscopic rear view apparatus that views from the center rear of the vehicle by way of tubular enclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,573 shows a screen type vision device using a projected image and usable for vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,916 employs light fibers or the like to form a collimated viewing system on a partially reflecting film of parabolical shape or cathode ray tube type screen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,536 shows automotive vehicle side view periscope for looking sideways.
Two of the most pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,067 showing a rear view mirror with image projecting periscopical facilities and U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,937 showing dual side slit rear view reflecting system.
Thus it can be seen that this art has become crowded art but that no totally satisfactory solution has been found that will provide a system presenting a correctly oriented view without substantial light diminishment and free of significant distortion.